God's Last Gift
by theytalktome
Summary: Dean Ambrose, is obsessed with the NXT champion Seth Rollins. Ambrose will do anything to have him, and the NXT title. (Slash. Ambrollins. COMPLETE!)
1. Chapter 1

The footsteps of Dean Ambrose are heavy, quick paced as he made his way through the building; fingers combing through his wet hair before stuffing his hands in the pockets of his black jacket. His threatening blue eyes scanned every area in search of his love. It was so easy to pretend that he hated the gorgeous man; it gave him an excuse to stir up trouble inside the ring, to watch him and monitor his every move, in the ring and out. He watches everything the man does. Ambrose had found himself with a certain affinity for those rich, ecstatic brown eyes; and he was certain that every time he was twirling his shoulder length black hair around his finger like a subtle tease, that Seth Rollins was thinking about him, being with him; devoting himself to him.

Dean Ambrose was a man obsessed; the desire he felt for the other Superstar was unlike anything else he had ever experiences. He was convinced that it was quite the opposite; due to his charismatic nature, Seth was the one obsessed with him. Seth couldn't get enough. Seth wouldn't leave him alone. Seth was everywhere every time he turned around.

He stops in his tracks once he reaches the guerrilla position. His love standing there, Seth's arms around his boyfriend's neck, sharing soft, sweet kisses like the slut he was, with the large Samoan who was standing over him with this protective, ferocious nature - he was only gentle with the younger man. He couldn't live with the idea that the man he wanted was out there, throwing himself at the leviathan.

In the reality that was outside of Dean's mind, Seth Rollins had been in a committed relationship with Roman Reigns for several months now; blissfully happy and still enjoying that "honeymoon" stage of romantic bliss. Ambrose wanted to break both of their necks; to feel the Samoan's bones crushing in his grip, to hear those gorgeous screams, to watch blackness fill the brown eyes of the man he loved while the life drains from his body. Seth had deserved his fate from his taunting teases…

Dean wants to do more than just merely watch as Seth's lips are just gently caressed by a soft flick of Roman's tongue. The action alone making Ambrose lick his own lips in desire; his fingernails cutting into the flesh of his bare thighs when his hands found their way out of the jacket he wore to the ring. His nails dug deeper until they had found the blood beneath his skin as Rollins' cheeks flush red; turning away from the actions of Roman so shy and tenderly. His nails deepen as his lust grows. Rollins had a particular thing about him that made him even more desirable: his virginity. There was something behind the unsuspecting idea that he was so young, pure and unused; not letting his relationship with Roman Reigns go too far over his own comfort zone. Dean releases an unsteady, breathy sigh of ecstasy as a small stream of blood pools under his nails and drips from the scratches. He had every right to Seth Rollins.

The cue of his music sends him past them quickly; giving Roman a dangerous look while he tried to ignore Rollins asking an array of questions based on his hair, looks and choice of wrestling attire for the match tonight.

The annoyed and angry look was evident from the expression on Ambrose's face, even the way he walked and paced the ring. Getting his hands on Rollins was worth the few moments of waiting. He smirks at the sound of the music hitting and impatiently awaits for him to step out of the smoke covered entrance. Seth breathes heavily; and Dean takes mental notes immediately. He watches those shapely legs and sculpted thighs as he jumps onto the turnbuckle, every muscle rippling perfectly, every strand of wet, wavy black hair falling in such a tempting manner. He observes him with such a sharp intensity, eyes focused and teeth bared. Ambrose wanted to rip the flesh off of Seth's body. He corners himself against the turnbuckle, staring down the man before rising, pacing impatiently and tossing his jacket aside with his last stride.

Ambrose's glare is enough to make the referee back away, allowing him the space to stalk around Rollins, pacing around the ring in one full turn, rushing him violently and squaring up against him; attempting to take him down and backing him into the ropes. Seth breaks the hold, shoving him back aggressively and attempting to not look unraveled by the chilling laughter coming from Ambrose's throat. Dean crouches like a wild animal stalking prey, Seth bouncing on his heels and staying away from him for a second square up.

Dean locks around his waist, digging his nails into him hard and hearing the soft squeak coming from him was easily won prize. Rollins throws him off immediately, taking a few nervous steps back; glancing at the referee. Dean smirks and watches when Seth comes stalking toward him; his attitude change seeping through. Dean stares at the bulge in his trunks as he rises up to his feet much faster than before when Seth is within a few feet of him, he grabs him sharply around the hips, shoving him into the turnbuckle, holding him tightly up against it and grasping hold of his arms; purposely rubbing himself up against Rollins' crotch, Seth jumps, reacting immediately and his face flustering, unsure if it had been accidental or not, he falls to his knees when the official distracts Ambrose and gets him to step off.

Rollins quickly gained the advantage; a series of chops and nearly knocking Ambrose out of the ring when he backed him into the ropes; grabbing at his bulge again, Seth's aggression and violent streak came out quickly, and this time he sends him through the ropes without any issue.

Ten minutes into the match, and several displays of pure violence later Seth is laying on the apron of the ring, holding onto his bleeding mouth, Dean licking his lips as he prowls toward him, listening to the soft mewls coming from his love. Ambrose hadn't quite realized just what a darkness Seth Rollins had inside of him when he stepped into the ring; the person he was outside of the ring was rather …different. The sinister version of Rollins made him even more intrigued, more obsessed.

Not thinking, not looking and showing off a bit: Ambrose is hit hard with Rollins' finisher when he's distracted, and he was pinned just as quickly.

He only wishes he had a drop of Seth Rollins' sweet blood on him to lick off of his body while he's spread out on the mat.

Rollins is handed his NXT title by the official and helped to his feet. With only a slight struggle, he jumps to the top rope and displays it for the screaming fans. Ambrose grins at the man; of course he would have nothing less than a champion under him.

Dean breathes heavily on the mat, listening to the sound of Seth's feet jumping down back into the ring and him going out over the second rope. He rises slowly just to watch him leave, getting a perfect eye full of his shapely ass.

Every inch of Rollins was so perfect.


	2. Avada Kedavra

The stacks of storage boxes and training equipment provide the perfect way to conceal Ambrose in his search for Rollins once he arrived backstage. The hunt wasn't too long, quite short in fact as he ended up in the locker room, just to grab some things from his own bags, and Seth was just.. there; and Dean knows that Seth can't resist following him everywhere, or so his backwards mind figures. Seth just can't get enough of him.

Rollins is beside Roman, brushing his fingers through his own unruly black hair, calming it down as it began to frizz just until he begins changing from his gear. He had already shed from his kick pads and boots by the time Ambrose had walked in, letting the door shut quietly behind him.

Seth was working his knee pads down, his body bent over in a way that he didn't even realize was overly sexualized, his ample ass teasing Ambrose while his boyfriend, Reigns was enjoying the view with a grin plastered on his face.

Ambrose glanced away momentarily, staring daggers into the other Superstars that had were looking until they tore their gaze away, and in the pinnacle of anger, Ambrose grabs the nearest observer licking his lips and throws him against the wall. The frightened, perverted, young NXT Superstar slides against the drywall, slinking to his feet and quickly taking his things with him out of the locker room. There's not so much of a flinch from the other Superstars: Ambrose's outbursts had been something they became accustomed to.

Dean turns back to find Seth missing.

He glares around the room, blue eyes in angered slits. He was almost uninterested in the fact that Roman was changing out of his gear next; he enjoys that view for a moment; his eyes widening slightly. Roman Reigns was a big man, a very, very large behemoth that Ambrose was not ideally ready to take on. Seth knew how to pick his men; he could commend the man on that note. The poor thing had probably thought himself too unworthy to approach Dean himself.

He wipes his hair away from his forehead and heads toward the showers; pleasantly surprised to find Rollins there. Rollins was beautiful, his body was beautiful, his disposition was beautiful and innocent; he steps out of his trunks and delicately places them beside his shampoo and body wash. There had not been too many places to hide, but Ambrose was a master of the technique, slinking into any shadows, contorting to fit behind any thing, and he did just that. Seth glances around nervously; the feeling of being watched had settled into him long ago, and he has already begun to think nothing of it anymore. As far as he new, he was alone. He lathers up slowly, moving sensually up and down his lean, muscular legs and up to his unblemished thighs, Seth glances around to make sure he was alone; his hand ghosting over his length and massaging gently; a few soft whimpers escaping his lips.

A wicked smirk spreads over Ambrose's face, Seth was so innocent, so shy; such a tease. He lets out an unsteady gasp before licking his lips and biting down on the bottom one. Seth stops dead, looking like a frightened deer. Dean mentally punishes himself, pressing up against the wall further while those brown eyes nervously scan the room: finding it just to be his imagination. Seth sighs softly, his nerves clearly getting to him. After his quick shower that became even more fast paced, he wraps his towel around his waist and picks up his belongings carefully before heading to the door. Blue eyes are focused on the tiled floor, glaring at the cracks in the grout before perking up; Seth's voice sounded so happy, so relived and so… in love.

Roman steps into the room; smiling at Seth and laughing softy. The sound of his laughter was just as gorgeous as the islander was. Dean listens to them closely - Seth had figured the noise was Roman hiding, watching. Roman plays along, knowing that Seth had been on edge tonight; he was the kind of guy who would do anything for a boy like Rollins. Roman's fingers ruffle through Seth's freshly washed hair and Ambrose can barely contain the growl in his throat. Just because he had a slight thing for Roman as well, did not mean he could freely touch Seth, who had so clearly belonged to Ambrose himself.

Watching Roman in the showers had nearly blown him away; it was an experience in it's self. There had been so much pent up lust and desire for Rollins that the Samoan was just as sexually frustrated as Ambrose had been. Seth was so irritable. Those brown eyes had been killer; the innocent factor was such an unbelievable turn on. Dean runs his hands over his own body in the same motions to mimic Reigns; his own breath hitched in his throat; and he slips out of the room. Roman was a lot more aware of his surroundings than Seth was.

Seth wraps his arms around Roman as he puts their suitcases into the trunk, his hands linking around the man's waist, burrowing his face into his neck and inhaling the masculine scent of his freshly washed skin. A wide smile spreads across his lips as he nuzzles against him softly, burrowing himself into the larger man's back; the cool breeze in the Tampa heat felt so good - the perfect compliment to Reigns' voice offering words of affection and love.

Roman closes the trunk and turns his body, shifting himself to let Seth sit on the bumper and himself to hover over him protectively; surrounding him with his muscular arms. They kiss so sweetly that Seth lets out a soft, loving sigh as they pull apart. Seth's beautiful eyes are incomparable to anything in Roman's mind; he can't form the words to describe what they mean to him. He brushes the curly black hair from his eyes and Seth shyly turns away from him before Roman's strong fingers tilt his head back to him. Seth could swear that someone had been watching - staring at him. It was strange, uncomfortable. He glances at the decaying pavement and back up at Roman; maybe it was all in his head.

Reigns steps away from him and moves to the car, guiding Rollins alongside him and opening the door for the younger man. Seth makes himself comfortable before throwing the door open in panic; frantically asking Roman to wait for him while he retrieved the gym bag he had accidentally left in the locker room.

Dean's eyes watch as Seth bursts from the car and he quickly retreats himself to the locker room; Seth's bag in hand. He sits down in the empty room beside his own belongings. Seth must have been coming back for his things; the majority of worn items had already been stashed within the sociopath's own suitcase.

He fumbles with the zipper on his suitcase; unsure of how quickly the highflier was trying to get to his possessions. He had been waiting for so long for this moment; his fingers grasp onto the bottle in his bag and he hurriedly untwists the cap; pouring it out onto one of his own shirts and getting up to hide beside the door… Seth's bag in plain view on the bench.

His heart beat was quick paced; frantic. The door finally swung open and Seth lets out a sigh of relief before a terrified scream is muffled by the black fabric of the shirt. It's not the easy task that Ambrose thought it out to be; his hand holds tighter to the cloth as he delays his own breathing while pressing it hard against Rollins' mouth and nostrils. He fights him down onto the floor as the seconds roll over into a full minute; finally the vapors deepen and Seth falls unconscious into Ambrose's arms.

Dean keeps himself composed as he manages to cram Seth's gym bag into his suitcase; making room by removing his boots, hoodie and a few more things, draping them over the handle and toting it along after throwing Rollins over his shoulder like it had been no big deal at all. He had been well prepared for his chance at having the man for himself; Rollins played a mean game of hard-to-get.

He glances up and down the corridors before he takes off toward the opposite exit Rollins had entered through. The sociopathic Superstar had never felt truly accepted or felt like "one of the boys" in the locker room; choosing to spend his time away from them, even to parking away from everyone else - it proved to make his life easier as he hurriedly got Seth's unconscious body into the front seat and carelessly throw his other possessions into the back. He's surprisingly calm as he puts the key in the ignition, the engine started and Dean began to relax; calmly taking off out of the parking lot. He sighs deeply; a mixture of pent up anxiety, stress, victory and success.

Dean drove in silence; no voices, no music to spoil his moment. The sounds of the other cars had been the only noise passing them by, and as he drew closer to his home, there had been no other sign of life out at that hour.

At the red light, Seth's body limply falls to the side, to him, as if their being together was meant to be - Dean had rationalized this idea. He strokes the long black hair and smiles warmly; something that probably looked quite sinister and dark to anyone else.

His hands work their way down his chest; pausing for a second to enjoy the moment before stroking down to his thighs. His body in those tight jeans. His beautiful legs. His fingers caress over the large bulge; skinny jeans leaving nothing to the imagination. Dean figures with ease that he had gotten Seth quite damp; so turned on and full of lust from being in the ring; he can still see the look in those brown eyes when he had purposely grazed against him in front of the referee - the crowd - the cameras.. Everyone.


	3. Midnight Special

He couldn't wait to take control of him.

The wait.

The desire.

The lust.

Everything lead up to this moment.

Seth laid out on the dirty bed, sprawled out with his hands cuffed to the rusting metal bars making up the headboard, and legs tied to the posts on the end. The furniture had probably never seen a good day in it's unfortunate existence. If he could get up to see it, he would have seen the brick propping up one side of the bed frame.

There was blood splattered, along with other various forms of bodily fluid on the walls, destroyed with holes and - what might have once been white - cracked paint peeling off.

When Seth had slowly opened his eyes he found himself lying under his kidnapper; his limbs restrained with just enough give to keep him tortured - to make him feel as if he could move freely until the restraints stopped him. It was still night. Or night the next day - Seth couldn't be sure. He felt like he fell asleep, woke up and suddenly was transported elsewhere. The feel of his skin crawling brought him to reality quick.

There were hands on his hips. A soft voice stirs him out of the lull of the anesthetic. It was gentle; reassuring; loving and, if his ears had been correct; sadistic and obsessed.

He pulls his cheek away from the hand on his face and jerks away hard from the lips and kisses being placed down on his neck; the cold feeling of saliva running down his skin made him cringe. The words the man above him is speaking slowly begin to register in his brain: Seth Rollins now belonged to Dean Ambrose; who's eyes are lit up by lust.

Seth gasps at the sight, beginning to struggle; his eyes wide and teeth bared at him. He fights against the restraints cutting into his flesh, attempting to kick out at him and failing so miserably that he gained a laugh from Ambrose.

Ambrose was shirtless; his hair matted to his forehead with sweat; his skin slick with it and a substance Rollins was sure he didn't want to guess at. There was much more than blood. Ambrose had Seth's tan hips in his pale hands, thumbs stroking small circles as they move between his legs. Seth fights harder, attempting to keep his dignity for the sake of saving himself, and his commitment to Roman: the man he planned to marry.

Seth cries out as his thighs are forced apart, hands grabbing violently at him and teeth grinding into his tanned flesh. It's all the NXT Champion can do when he bites down on Ambrose's skin, giving him a taste of his own medicine - his actions are met with an infuriated smack across the face, ringing in his ears like a gunshot.

Dean Ambrose took everything from Seth Rollins. Again, and again.

It was dawn by the time he reopened his eyes, looking at the rotten curtains that had morning light flooding through the sides.

Before he could even think to be afraid he was sitting up, his hands freed and immediately twisted behind his back to be secured with the rusted handcuffs again. He sits on the bed in fear of moving; Ambrose's blue eyes burrowing into him as he unties his legs. He tries only once to overcome the fear, ending up on the floor under Dean's weight, crying out for Roman. The mere mention of the Samoan had only made things that much worse.

Dean exhausted himself with Seth and restrained his legs again. He picks the champion up, having taught him not to struggle throughout the night, carrying him to the basement and throwing him into a closet - which had been rather spacious to say the least; just enough room for his six-foot frame with a few extra inches to move in. Dean had this planned for so long.

Seth had no idea how long he would be locked there. He fell into an uncomfortable sleep within the hour; unable to shed anymore tears, his body battered and comes back, every day, periodically. Seth lights up all of his afternoons. He gives Ambrose something to come home to after training and after tapings.

When Dean comes back he's laughing about Roman - so distraught., confused. Dusty, NXT, WWE, all searching for him. Dean was charismatic and brilliant - they had not suspected him for too long, and Roman was so full of himself to think that no one would ever try to take something away from him. Dean had found a place to keep him hid where no one would ever know. Everyone was going crazy looking all over Tampa for him, and now that the search there was over, they were losing themselves back in Iowa. Dean still liked to keep Roman guessing.

The key is inserted into the lock and Dean bends down, brushing Seth's long black hair with his fingers and warning him about the glare he was being given by those big brown eyes. He settles a small sandwich on a paper plate beside him and Seth's cramped, contorted body shifts into the corner just a bit more. He whimpers and that only drives Dean forward, grabbing him and kissing him. Seth gave up on trying to hide his face.

The champion drinks from the small Styrofoam cup of water he is offered, watching the blood flakes from his mouth fall into the cup. Quietly, Dean requests that Seth looks at him, and continues to stroke his hair even though Seth could not bare to look. He was afraid. Finally, Dean raises Seth's head with his hands, attempting to be so gentle but his touch was rough, he couldn't resist the need to have him.

Dean claims that he would protect Rollins.

Roman had always said the same thing. Apparently it was all lies. Tears begin to stream down his cheeks and Dean kisses him again, and again, each getting harder and more forceful - the passion was one sided and unwanted. He cries harder and burrows his face into Dean's chest - he had no one else to comfort him.

He's picked up again, held in Ambrose's arms and carried up the stairs; he laughs when Seth is shaking in his arms. It was too obvious for him, set down on the bed again, he attempts to worm away but Dean has already proved himself to be more than in control of the situation. He moves Seth to sit up, and obediently the raven haired man obeys. Dean leaves. He leaves and Seth couldn't be more afraid; he whimpers and cries until a rather surprised Ambrose comes back, looking at him suspiciously.

The same sandwich is offered to him again, settled down on the table beside the bed; some sort of makeshift night stand. He turns Seth to look at him and begins to lick and kiss his wounds. Seth hardly cringes and finally he's cleaned up in a more humane manner: some warm water and a rag that just turned out to be a stray sock.. He's so sure that he can see love in Ambrose's blue eyes, caring; a man obsessed with him had to be in love, and he was tending to his wounds, after all. He sighs heavily, his breath trembling and Dean moves behind him to unlock the cuffs: Seth had his fingers interlaced behind him - the chain already broken. He unlocks the links without question and stops to wait for a retaliation that doesn't come.


	4. Moment of Justice

Seth rises up from graceful phoenix from his knees, legs free of their shackles, he moves up onto the bed; apologizing so sweetly as he sits beside the sociopath; the scratches he left down his chest had been uncalled for, and Seth apologized every day for the marks he had left trying to get away. It had been a month or two since he had seen the outside world, imprisoned in the house. He leans down to kiss Ambrose and is pushed down onto his back, hands fixing themselves around his neck before he realized nothing was happening. He was being watched, stared at, observed. Dean leans down and kisses him as gently as he knew how to, he groans into his mouth in appreciation.

Seth sighs softly as Ambrose removes his lips from his own and his blue eyes go back to observing the beautiful captive beneath him. Dean shifts his weight to the right side of his body, steadying himself over the gentle man under him. He never thought he would get to see such beautiful brown eyes staring up at him with such love and devotion. He runs his fingers through the soft black hair, separating it from the section his confined lover had decided to bleach into a blonde patch. Ambrose wanted to separate Rollins from everyone else. He needed a distinct mark; something that his teeth couldn't permanently provide, and the man insisted on a hair change. He smiles, and Rollins smiles back; running his thin fingers over his captor's jaw.

His pale fingers wrap around Seth's wrist, pulling his hand away and kissing it; the way he made Rollins blush was too perfect. Seth was just as in love with him as he had been months before. He finally had everything he wanted, whether or not Stockholm Syndrome was to thank for that or not; Seth was beautiful, talented and claimed as his. The title belt off of Rollins and onto Ambrose himself was an added bonus.

Seth yelps in surprise, manhandled and flipped onto his stomach and his torn up tank top was slid up his hips and down to his chest; pale hands exploring the body they laid claim to. Ambrose licked his lips at the sight of Seth's bare, bruised thighs before pushing into the highlighted brunette. It was proven long before this moment that Dean Ambrose lacked any form of self control when it came to the former NXT Champion.

Seth cries out as he thrusts back against Dean, feeling the skin beneath the man's fingernails beginning to tear. Seth growls and misses whatever words Ambrose was calling him, his voice heavy as he began rocking faster, leaving the smaller man so shocked at how he could become so hard all over again. Seth moans into the coconut scented pillow as Ambrose pushes him down harder, licking a trail of saliva down the tattoos on his spine, the pressure of the man on his back had him gripping the sheets harder; trying to keep himself from release. His body finally collapses into the mattress as Ambrose sends bursts of pleasure through his body before rolling off like it was no big deal at all.

Seth is caught up in a pair of tattooed arms wrapping around him, grabbing him and pulling him into a colossal body. He pants heavily and eagerly snuggles into them, batting his eyes at Ambrose and coaxing him to lay down beside himself and Roman Reigns.


End file.
